


Finally Found The Boy

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Barista!Blaine, Fake Dating, Florist!Kurt, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: Based off my tags onthis Tumblr post: #okay but combine all four: person a works at a coffeeshop #person b works at a flowershop #they start fake dating to cover for person a who's lied to their parents about meeting their soulmate #but then they do whatever thing reveals soulmates while fake dating and start REAL DATING #THE END





	

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to skivvysupreme for the soulmate identifying idea!

Kurt brightened when he saw Blaine approaching from across the street, clearly coming over for their mutual fifteen-minute breaks - Kurt’s from the flower shop, and Blaine’s from Starbucks. Blaine always brought over a couple of drinks for them to share, claiming his employee discount was too good _not_ to use, even if he didn’t always have a reason to take advantage of Kurt’s discount in return.

When Blaine entered with his phone pressed against his ear and a frustrated look on his face, however, Kurt became concerned.

“Yeah, Mom, I kn - of course I’m happy for Coop - _I actually met my soulmate, too, Mom!_ ” Blaine said. He wasn’t being particularly loud, but his voice rang through the quiet flower shop all the same, taking on an echo in Kurt’s head.

_Met my soulmate_

_Met my soulmate_

_Met my soulmate_

Kurt’s heart sank into the sewers below. He’d known for a few weeks now that Blaine was his soulmate - ever since he heard Blaine laugh at one of his jokes, hearty and genuine. He was hoping that Blaine would hear his Sound in return soon, because he wasn’t sure if Blaine would believe him without proof, but apparently that hope was misplaced.

Kurt schooled his face into something resembling a smile as Blaine hung up the phone.

“Congrat-”

“Please don’t,” Blaine said, sliding Kurt’s coffee across the counter to him before dropping his head on the glass and sighing. “That was a lie.”

“Really?” Kurt managed to choke out, hoping his voice sounded more steady than his skipping heart.

“Really,” Blaine said, pulling himself upright. “I just needed to get my mom off my back, and that was the first thing I could think of to get her to stop squealing about my brother and _his_ new soulmate.”

“Ouch, that’s gotta be rough,” Kurt said. “At least that might actually be true by the next time you see her? NYC and Ohio aren’t exactly next door.”

“Except I’m going home this weekend for Mom’s birthday, and now she’s expecting my soulmate to be with me. I really screwed this one up,” Blaine said with a groan.

“So take me,” Kurt said, mouth going faster than his brain.

“What?” Blaine asked, forehead furrowing cutely.

“Take me,” Kurt repeated. “We’re already close friends. We can fool your mother and brother for one weekend.”

“Kurt, I couldn’t - my family is so-”

“You’ve told me stories,” Kurt said with a snort. “But I still think I can handle it.”

Blaine looked flabbergasted for a moment longer before composing himself and saying, “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“You sound sure, so - okay. And I’m already sorry for anything my family might say to you over the weekend.”

“Blaine. You’ve heard the stories about my high school glee club. Your family will be child’s play,” Kurt said, smirking,

“You say that now, young padawan. You say that now,” Blaine teased, a matching smirk appearing on his own face.

“Your _Star Wars_ references, on the other hand….”

“Hey!”

_____________________

Kurt had to swallow hard as he and Blaine got out of their rental car and walked up the Andersons’ driveway. He’d enjoyed the trip - a first for him, as airports and planes usually made him tense and snippy - but his nerves were settling in full force as they approached the fairly large, well-kept house.

 _What if they can tell we’re faking it?_ he thought, trying not to bite his lip in anxiety. _Or worse, what if they can tell I’m_ not _faking it and I have to tell Blaine the truth like this? He deserves better than this!_

“Penny for your thoughts,” Blaine said softly, pulling Kurt over to the front porch swing. “You look uncomfortable.”

“Just letting my true feelings about you show before I have to pretend to be your soulmate all weekend,” Kurt teased, not quite courageous enough to tell Blaine the truth then and there.

“Wow, tell me how you really feel,” Blaine joked back. He squeezed Kurt’s hand before continuing, “You can back out if you need to. I’ll tell them you had food poisoning or something and just Uber back to the airport on Sunday.”

“No,” Kurt said firmly. “I don’t back out on commitments, Blaine. Let’s do this.”

Blaine gave his hand one more comforting squeeze before leading them to the door, where they were met by and promptly sucked into the mayhem that was Cooper Anderson commanding a room.

“Blainey! And you must be Kurt,” Cooper said, pulling them both in for tight, jostling hugs. “This is Miranda, and of course you know Mom.”

“Wait, how did you know Kurt’s name?” Blaine asked, patting his hair back into place. “I’ve never told you my soulmate’s name.”

“You barely talk about anyone else, pumpkin,” Pam said from the high countertop that separated the open living and dining rooms from the kitchen. “We just put two and two together. Hello, Kurt, sweetheart!”

“Um, hi, Mrs. An-”

“Oh please, call me Pam,” she said, waving her glass of wine. “Want some?”

“Yes,” Blaine said, sounding a bit desperate. “Please.”

“Coming right up!”

“So when did you two figure it out?” Cooper asked. “Miranda and I were simultaneous, amazingly enough - all we had to do was hear each other talk.”

Blaine froze almost imperceptibly next to Kurt.

“I heard him laugh,” Kurt admitted, figuring it was common enough that no one would question it. “I had just made some snarky comment about a display a customer had ordered earlier, and he laughed, and - I just knew.”

Kurt heard his voice hitch slightly and prayed no one would call him on it. Cooper was thankfully as self-absorbed as Blaine had promised and just continued on, but Kurt thought Blaine was looking at him suspiciously from his left. When Pam came back in with the wine, Kurt had to stop himself from gulping down half the glass gratefully.

From there, the rest of the day was a blur of Cooper talking and Blaine half-heartedly arguing and Pam trying to mediate. Kurt and Miranda shared looks of both concern and fond exasperation over top of the chaos, stepping up for their respective soulmates as they needed to.

A few long hours later, it was finally time for bed. Kurt and Blaine climbed the stairs to Blaine’s childhood bedroom in a companionable silence.

“So,” Blaine said when they shut the door behind themselves.

“So,” Kurt replied.

“You didn’t run away screaming, so I take it you aren’t scarred for life?” Blaine said, uptalking the last word.

“I actually planned on sneaking out after you were all asleep,” Kurt teased. “I invited Miranda - turns out we’re actually soulmates, not her and Cooper. We’re going to sneak off and elope in Vegas.”

“And not invite me? Rude,” Blaine said. His posture relaxed as he joked with Kurt, making Kurt’s heart loosen a little - Blaine had been so tense after a day with his brother that Kurt was afraid he’d freeze that way. “But seriously, you’re still fine?”

“I’m absolutely fine, Blaine. I really do like your family, even if they are almost as obnoxious as the New Directions.”

“It’s only been a day, they’ll usurp that spot in no time,” Blaine said, smiling.

“Blaine. We once had to put a literal tape line down the floor of the choir room and separate into Team Rachel and Team Mercedes while they duked it out for the lead role in our junior year musical. This? Was a cakewalk,” Kurt said.

“I will never understand your high school.”

“No one does.”

_________________________

Everything came to a head the next day.

Kurt had woken up surprisingly early and couldn’t fall back asleep in the unfamiliar room, even with Blaine’s warm body snuggled close. (They’d realized they couldn’t trust Cooper not to barge in on them, so one of them sleeping on the floor wasn’t an option.) Instead, he pulled on his slippers and padded downstairs to the kitchen, hoping he could figure out how to work the Andersons’ coffeemaker and surprise Blaine with a cup before he woke up.

Thankfully, their coffeemaker was similar to his father’s, and before long, Kurt was measuring out the grounds and water, singing softly as he poured.

A soft gasp from behind him nearly made him drop the pot on the hardwood floor.

“Wh - Blaine?” Kurt asked, whirling around. “What’s wrong?”

Blaine was in the entrance to the kitchen, staring wide-eyed like he’d seen a ghost.

“Blaine?” Kurt repeated.

“It’s you.”

“I need you to elab-”

“It’s _you_ , Kurt. You’re my soulmate,” Blaine said, and Kurt’s heart leaped in his chest. “You were singing and I heard it - I heard the Sound. It was - but wait, you probably didn’t-”

“I did, Blaine,” Kurt said, trying to keep the tears that had welled up in his eyes from spilling over. “I told you last night.”

“But - when I laughed - that was the truth?” Blaine asked, looking even more stunned than before. “But Kurt, that was _weeks_ ago, and you never - why didn’t you _tell_ me?”

“You clearly didn’t hear it in return,” Kurt said with a shrug. “I was afraid you’d think I was lying if you didn’t hear it too.”

“I have never once worried about you lying to me,” Blaine said. “If anything, I would have made you make every noise it’s possible for a person to make until I heard the Sound too.”

“I did try to sneak in a few random noises,” Kurt admitted, laughing wetly. “I didn’t want to make it too obvious, though.”

“Kurt,” Blaine said, just barely audible. He strode quickly across the kitchen to where Kurt was, and next thing Kurt knew, they were kissing.

If hearing the Sound had been like hearing a choir of angels announcing the greatest event to ever happen in Kurt’s life, kissing Blaine was like coming home after a long day. Kurt melted into Blaine, feeling like the only thing keeping him upright was Blaine’s arms around his waist. He could have kept kissing Blaine forever, except-

“ _Wellllll_ ,” Cooper drawled, sounding ecstatic to have walked in on them. “Good morning, Squirt.”

“Better before you walked in,” Blaine grumbled, but he was still smiling rapturously.

“C’mon, honey. Let’s go out for breakfast instead,” Kurt said, pulling Blaine easily out of the kitchen. “I think right now, I want you all to myself.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever complain about that.”


End file.
